


One Time Thing

by ArgentLives



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Implied Sexual Content, Laurel Lance is Alive, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel Fix-It, mentioned Felicity Smoak/Iris West, mentioned Felicity Smoak/Laurel Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: “Man, I hate it when that happens,” Felicity says glumly, keeping her focus on twirling her noodles around her chopsticks.“Yeah, I can’t believe I–-wait, what?”“I mean, I can imagine it’d suck, at least,” she amends, silently cheering when she finally manages to snag a noodle. “Iris is a really good kisser.” [In which Felicity knows what it's like to kiss Iris West, and Barry finds that there are some experiences in the timeline he rewrote that he really, really wishes he could remember.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](http://speedforcelesbian.tumblr.com/post/151727190463/i-love-the-implication-that-felicity-kissed/) because i was inspired by trufflemores' beautiful tag
> 
> also i'm all for fix-its so this is kind of halfway there

“I’ve kissed Iris West _twice_ ,” Barry huffs, gesturing wildly for emphasis, “and I’ve managed to erase both times from existence.”

“Man, I hate it when that happens,” Felicity says glumly, keeping her focus on twirling her noodles around her chopsticks.

“Yeah, I can’t believe I–-wait, what?”

“I mean, I can imagine it’d suck, at least,” she amends, silently cheering when she finally manages to snag a noodle. “Iris is a _really_ good kisser.”

“You–-you and Iris–- _what_?”

“Um. What?” Felicity blinks at him, finally tearing her gaze away from her food, a noodle dangling out of the side of her mouth before she remembers it’s there and slurps the rest of it up. 

“You just said that as if you’ve kissed Iris before…” Barry says slowly, eyes narrowed, although logically he knows if this is in any way possible from the timeline he rewrote there’s no way Felicity would have been able to remember it. Unless…

“You…you don’t…uh,” Felicity stares at him, slowly putting her container down on the table behind her and giving it one last, forlorn glance before finally turning her attention back to Barry. She bites her lip and shifts nervously on her feet, suddenly unable to look him in the eye. “It wasn’t– well it didn’t get erased. That, uh…it happened. It was…you don’t…you really don’t remember?”

“Remember?” Barry echoes, his thoughts racing almost too fast even for him, feeling that weird itchy feeling at the back of his mind like he’s missing something big. It’s like there’s a strange empty spot there where there should be something.

“You really…don’t, do you? Oh, you poor thing.” Felicity’s hand flies up to her chest, her eyes full of pity. 

“Remember _what_?”

“It was back when I visited you before Zoom…although I don’t even know if you remember that, either, like if it happened where you’re coming from…but anyway, you and Iris were still trying to figure your shit out, and like, you two were hopeless. Like, Iris was waiting for you to make the first move and you kept psyching yourself out so you were in this weird awkward limbo thing and neither of you were doing anything about it and, uh, Iris was getting pretty frusrated…” Felicity fiddles with the hem of her skirt, her cheeks looking distinctly pink. “So, uh, Iris and I, we had this whole plan to pretend to be dating to make you jealous and kick your ass into gear, like, we were gonna be super touchy with each other whenever you were around …um…but we got a little carried away and one thing led to another, and uh…the three of us, we-–it-–”

Barry just stares her like she’s got three heads, equally embarrassed and confused and intrigued, a definite spark of interest in his expression.

“I’m just sorry you don’t remember,” she finally blurts out, stumbling over the words as the memory plays over and over in her head. Very vividly. “Really, it’s tragic. I mean, cause it was pretty amazing. I’ll just leave it at that.”

“Um,” Barry says intelligently, once he finally seems to remember how to speak. Felicity takes comfort in the fact that he looks at least as red-in-the-face as she feels. “Did you–-did we-–what happened after that?”

“Well, Zoom happened,” Felicity says bitterly, scrunching up her nose in distaste. “And that kind of put a damper on, uh…whatever was going on there. I think if all of that hadn’t happened right after you and Iris probably would’ve gotten together a lot sooner.”

“Huh,” Barry says, staring off into the distance, at his shoes, at the wall, anywhere but the person in front of him– and suddenly Felicity realizes she’s not the only one suspiciously avoiding eye-contact. “And what about you?”

“Me?” Felicity laughs, closing the distance between them to pat his cheek affectionally, hoping to disappate the tension hanging in the air. “It was a one time thing for me, I think. A really fucking wonderful one time thing, that I’m like, so, so glad I got to experience. Seriously. I tell Iris that, like every time I see her. Okay, not every time, but–-that’s totally not what I meant to say. She agrees, for the record, but–-right,” Felicity breaks off, smiling sheepishly at Barry’s raised eyebrows, and the amused look on his face. “One time thing. I’m with Laurel now. You know that. Or…I guess you wouldn’t know that anymore, would you?”

“Laurel _Lance_?” Barry says, eyes going wide, looking like Felicity’s just hit him over the head with something. Even more so than he did at the revelation that he’d had a threesome with her and Iris freaking West, the love of his life, which is, you know, saying something. “Laurel’s  _alive_?”

“Of course she’s–-oh my God,” Felicity looks at him in horror, his words sinking in. “Was she… _not_ alive in the other timeline? Actually-–don’t tell me, I so don’t want to know. Yes, she’s alive. She’s very alive, and we’ve been together for months, and it’s great. She’s never been more alive, trust me, so just–-please do not explain to me why you would even say that. Ever.”

Barry grimaces, realizing his mistake, but he can’t help the smile that lights up his face. At least _something_ changed for the better when he messed up the timeline. Well, this, plus the thing he really, really wishes he could remember now that he knows it happened. “Sorry! Sorry, wow, forget I said that. I’m just really glad she’s, uh, safe. And happy. Is she around? I just have this strange urge to hug her as soon as possible. Like, I really, really need to give her a hug right now.”

“Yeah, she’s probably back at the apartment by now,” Felicity nods. “I can go with you to visit her before you head back, and then you can fix all the shit you fucked up.”

“Uh…thanks, I think,” Barry says, rubbing the back of his neck, looking appropriately sheepish. “I will definitely do that.”

“Good. Just promise me one thing: no–-more–-time--travel,” she puncuates each word with a poke to his chest, her mind buzzing with thoughts of all the awful possibilties it could bring, especially if she’d already apparently lost Laurel before. She wouldn’t let him risk that again.

“Promise,” he says, capturing her hand in his own and linking their pinkies together.

“Good boy,” Felicity says with a smile, patting his shoulder with her free hand before turning to snatch the remains of her Chinese food from the table, leading the way out of the foundry. 

He follows along in a daze, trying to ignore the the strange, niggling feeling at the back of his mind that he’s heard her say that to him before.


End file.
